Percy Jackson: Lights of the Future
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A happy family fic featuring our favourite Seven Demigods, plus Calypso, all married and with kids, we follow the families and the kids as they finally enjoy some well earned happy times following their adventures in the books, anyway, enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: Lights of the Future**

First chapter of a new Percy Jackson story I thought up, this one has each of the seven (plus Calypso) together, in the future, married and with kids; anyway, hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all characters belong to Rick Riordan, the children however I made up, so I guess I own them.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of the alarm clock jolted the young blonde haired grey-eyed woman into wakefulness. She yawned and then smiled, turning to her still sleeping husband; she almost laughed at how his messy black hair was made even messier due to bed head.

"C'mon Percy, time to get up." She said.

Percy grumbled and groaned. "Urgh, five more minutes, Annabeth."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Not this again mister; up, now."

"Urgh, alright, alright, I'm up." Percy groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Annabeth got out of bed and quickly began getting ready. Percy did the same, albeit, much more slowly.

"Percy." She prodded. "Hurry up, you know we can't be late today."

He grudgingly complied and soon they were both ready.

"Right, I'll go get the kids up." Percy said with a soft smile.

Annabeth grinned and nodded, kissing him before heading downstairs. Percy meanwhile entered one of the remaining two bedrooms in their home. In here, there were two beds, both containing sleeping children. Both were boys, one aged eight, the other five both had tan skin but the oldest had black hair, the younger blonde. Approaching the eldest first, Percy gently shook his shoulder.

"C'mon Luke, time to wake up."

Luke Jackson mumbled, opening his grey eyes. "I'm up dad, I'm up."

Percy shook his head. "On your feet up, I mean. You too, Richard, come on."

Richard opened his green eyes and sprung out of bed, taking more after his mother than his father. With the boys awake and heading down to breakfast; Percy headed to his and Annabeth's daughter's room. He almost laughed as he entered.

Seven year old Emma Jackson was already awake and ready for the day, her blonde hair pulled into a small ponytail, her green eyes sparkling with their usual excitement; she was skinny, short and tan skinned like all the kids, it seemed to Percy he and Annabeth had both blessed their children with a perfect mixture of their genes.

"Good girl, c'mon, it's breakfast time." He said cheerfully.

Grinning Emma followed her father as they headed downstairs, all ready to begin their day.

* * *

Jason Grace stifled a yawn as he finished pouring his morning coffee. He grinned as he turned towards the table, observing his wife. Piper returned his grin as she finished setting down the pancakes for their children. Eight year old Ralph Grace and six year old Lacie. Ralph had inherited his hair and eye colour, but had an otherwise Native American appearance. Lacie meanwhile was the opposite, with dark brown hair, her mother's multi-coloured eyes yet was fair skinned.

"So, you kids ready for school today?" He asked as he sat down at the table next to Piper.

They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah dad." Ralph replied cheerfully.

Smiling the family all began to eat when Lacie finally broke it.

"Are Uncle Percy and Auntie Annabeth coming around today?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, they said they'd be coming over for dinner."

The kids both grinned and later, as they were getting their school bags, shoes and jackets, Jason turned to Piper.

"Well, this is gonna be fun, you know what Ralph and Lacie are like when Percy and Annabeth come over, add in their three and, well..."

Piper laughed. "Oh give it a rest Jason; this is going to be nice and you know it."

Kissing her Jason agreed. "Oh, I do...of course I do."

They kissed again, only parting at the sounds of their kids laughter and fake gagging.

* * *

Frank Zhang could hardly believe believe how much they had grown. He was watching in amazement as Hazel was helping their children get dressed. Five year old Samuel Zhang had inherited his mother's gold eyes and dark skin, while also inheriting his black hair. Meanwhile four year old Casey Zhang had her mother's curly brown hair and gold eyes, while otherwise taking after him.

"C'mon now, you two." Hazel said softly. "Stay still while I get you ready."

Both kids nodded; smiling. They were young yes, but were already so friendly and kind, good-natured.

Frank stepped in. "Alright now, I'll be dropping you both off at preschool, remember now."

They both nodded and Samuel spoke. "Yes daddy, we remember, you'll drop us off and mommy will be there to pick us up once it's done."

Casey nodded along and Frank grinned. Before long they had both kids in the car, ready to go, they kissed and Hazel headed for her car.

"I'll see you when you get home from work." She told him.

Frank nodded. "Of course; I'll see you."

They both got into their cars and began their morning commute; both happy and cheerful and looking at a good and happy life; after all the drama of their teenage years.

* * *

Calypso let out a tired sigh as she shook her head.

"Leo!" She called out to her husband.

When he finally appeared she saw his mischievous grin and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, dear?" He asked innocently, too innocently.

She shook her head, noting the brown haired, brown eyed three year old Latino boy hiding behind Leo's legs, giggling non-stop.

"I happened to stumble across the latest prank; but it's a little too elaborate for little Tony Valdez...anything you wish to say?" She queried.

Leo shrugged and laughed. "Maybe, our kid's a genius?"

Calypso couldn't help herself, she laughed and shook her head. "My little troublemakers, what am I gonna do with you."

They all laughed after that; pleased to have finally found such peace and happiness, something they shared with all their friends and their families.

* * *

End of chapter, wanted this one to basically be a welcoming one, introducing the families and their kids, anyway, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson: Lights of the Future**

Chapter 2 of my Percy Jackson story, a short little chapter showing all the group together, just a small thing, anyway, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **percabeth endgame: Thanks :)  
Meriki: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Percy grinned as he and Annabeth entered the restaurant; Luke, Emma and Richard were already running around ahead of them, laughing and jabbering together.

"And you thought we'd be late Annabeth?" He joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, we _are_ late."

He protested. "Only by a few minutes."

Annabeth stifled a laugh at that. "Whatever you say..."

Percy smirked and soon they made their way to the table, where all the others were already waiting. They all grinned as Percy and Annabeth joined the table, along with the kids; Ralph, Lacie, Samuel, Casey and Tony were all overjoyed to see the other kids. Annabeth and Percy meanwhile warmly greeted the other couples.

"Glad you could finally make it." Piper teased them with a grin.

Annabeth sighed. "Very funny Piper, you know full well..."

Percy shook his head. "Oh no, don't even go there Annabeth, you're just as much to blame."

They all laughed before settling in to order their meal. Once they gave their orders they all relaxed, waiting for the food. The kids were chatting together for now.

"So, how have you all been doing?" Hazel asked at last.

They all smiled and began sharing their stories, how they'd been managing to blend in with the mortal world; all securing jobs and even successfully managing to keep a low profile, despite there still being monster attacks, albeit less frequent attacks now it seemed.

"Think the monsters are growing wary of us." Frank said quietly.

The others all nodded; it was a possibility.

With Calypso and Hazel reassuring the others that they'd keep an eye on things, the kids were allowed to go to the restaurant's soft play area, meanwhile the rest of the group remained at the table, casually chatting.

Piper couldn't help but comment. "You know Annabeth, Percy...I'm surprised at you guys."

"Huh?"

Jason explained. "Piper and I, Frank and Hazel...We are quite happy with our families as they are."

"Yeah, and Calypso and I are well aware how much of a handful one kid is."

Percy shook his head. "What are you guys saying?"

"How do you handle having three kids?" Piper remarked. "I mean, that's surely gotta keep you guys busy."

Annabeth smiled secretly at Percy. "You'd be surprised...Percy actually makes it look so easy."

He grinned too. "Not just me Annabeth."

They both laughed, as did their friends. The kids came back to the table as it was time to eat and together they had a good time. Their friendship and love for each other remained strong and certainly they felt would last forever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Anyway, the next batch of four chapters each focuses on one pairing and their child(ren).


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson: Lights of the Future**

Chapter 3 of Percy Jackson story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Meriki: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; they're as long as they can be, just the way it is.  
TooManyOTPs35111: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, I suck at drawing but that sounds amazing; if you know anyone who could do that, let me know :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Returning home from work; Annabeth grinned as she saw Percy, he had already finished and picked up the kids; she could hear them in the kitchen, talking and laughing.

"Ah, there she is." Percy remarked with a grin. "Hello Mrs. Jackson."

Annabeth laughed and shook her head. "Percy, I trust _everything_ went okay?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, don't worry, nothing went wrong, car's still in one piece, the kids haven't made a mess."

"Alright, good." She replied, sitting down next to him.

Percy just grinned and kissed her, she reciprocated eagerly. They were lost in a moment of bliss; when suddenly a shriek from the kitchen caused them to break apart and hurry towards the kitchen. They barely made it when Richard came running out.

"Mommy, daddy!" He cried. "Luke did something funny with the water!"

Annabeth and Percy both tensed. "Wait, what?"

Emma appeared and nodded. "He was getting a drink of water and the water just changed direction, turned away from him."

"Uh...oh..." Percy whispered.

Annabeth sent him a significant look and they entered the kitchen with the other kids. Luke was standing, wide-eyed at the sink, the water was still running. The kitchen counter to the left was soaking wet.

"Luke…?" Annabeth began hesitantly.

He turned to them and bit his lip. "Mom, dad, I didn't mean it, I just..."

"It's alright." Percy said reassuringly. "Just...show us."

Luke turned back to the sink and reached towards the water, sure enough, it bent away from him, changing direction. Emma and Richard were hiding behind their parents, staring in amazement.

There was silence for a moment, before Annabeth approached and turned the tap off.

"Right, I wasn't expecting this until you guys were older...Percy, can you dry this up, then we'll explain to them." She said.

Percy nodded and got to work while Annabeth led the kids through to the living room. Once she had them sat down she sighed, thinking carefully.

"I honestly, don't know where to begin. But..." She said. "This is going to sound extremely weird and...hard to believe, but I swear, it's true."

Percy joined them by that point and nodded. "Well, we...ah. You know those books you guys have been reading, about the Greek Gods and myths and that."

They all nodded.

Annabeth saw her chance. "Well; the thing is, they're not myths. They're real, the Greek Gods are real and, and your father and I are...Demigods."

"That's right, I'm a son of Poseidon, God of the Sea." Percy explained.

Annabeth continued. "Yes, and I'm a daughter of Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy...What you did Luke; your father can do that and more..."

The kids all looked at each other and finally Luke asked. "So...I learned it from dad?"

Percy nodded. "Kind of; yeah."  
Emma was the one who asked the question they were expecting. "Does that mean Richard and I can do it?"

"Maybe, you might get other skills from us, and, as you get older...those skills will get better." Annabeth explained. "But it's also dangerous."

The kids stopped at that, looking worried. While they didn't seem to not believe their parents, it was clear they were concerned. Annabeth and Percy shared a look before preparing to tell their children all about the dangerous world of Demigods; of Camp Half-Blood, of monsters, of their past.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next up, Jason and Piper and their kids; any suggestions for what they could do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson: Lights of the Future**

Chapter 4 of my Percy Jackson story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Paramedics: Thanks.  
Meriki: Thanks, here you go. Wrong again, sorry, it is as long as it needs to be, just like all my chapters, continually saying that won't make them longer.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Percy and Annabeth weren't the only ones finding out their children were starting to inherit their parents powers. For indeed, a few weeks later, after being told by Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper found themselves being called into their kids school.

"What could this be about?" Piper wondered aloud.

Jason shrugged. "No idea, but it sounded...like trouble."

Piper groaned. "Oh boy, you don't think…?"

Jason nodded slowly and Piper groaned again. Getting out of the car they made their way up to the school, both of them concerned as to what the outcome of this meeting would be, also wondering just which one of their children was the one in trouble.

Reaching the school office they saw Ralph and Lacie both sitting outside, Ralph was the one looking worried and uncomfortable, so they realized now that Ralph was the one in trouble.

"Kids?" Piper asked worriedly.

They looked up worriedly, Ralph immediately spoke up.

"I don't know what happened, I just..."

Jason shook his head. "Alright calm down, just…explain what happened, as best you can."

Ralph bit his lip and then explained. "I was...the teacher was being mean, because I kept struggling to read...I...I got angry and, and..."

Jason and Piper shared a dark look at that, but then Ralph revealed the truth.

"I just got angry and the teacher got shocked."

"Shocked?" Jason asked carefully.

He nodded. "Zapped, lightning, but...there was no storm."

It was just as they thought, Ralph was beginning to show some of Jason's powers.

Sharing a look with Jason, Piper turned to the kids.

"Alright, it's alright...we'll, we'll talk about this." She said. "Then, there's more we need to talk to about, we'll do so after this."

Jason agreed. "Yes, just, don't worry and, try to control your anger future okay, we don't want a repeat of this."

"But how did it happen?" Lacie asked.

"We'll explain once we're done here, that's what we need to talk about." Jason reassured her.

The kids nodded, just as the door opened and they were called in. Once seated the Principal looked at them seriously.

"I hope you appreciate the seriousness in this Mr. and Mrs. Grace." He said. "Your son harmed his teacher and..."

Jason cut him off. "I'm more concerned about the teacher' behaviour. Can you explain why this teacher is bullying my son, because of his difficulties."

The Principal shook his head. "I assure you, nothing like that..."

"So now you call my son a liar. Is that it?" Jason asked; his eyes narrowing. "If this is your attitude I fail to see why we should keep our children in this school, or why we should keep quiet about it."

"Mr. Grace, this is a serious matter; your son..."

Piper cut in. "I've had enough of this, you can't just deflect the teacher's behaviour. What's it going to be, a full investigation, or us taking our kids out of this school and going public with it?"

The Principal sighed. "If he just tried..."

"He does!" Jason snapped. "Oh I get it, in your eyes, dyslexia doesn't exist, is that?"

There was an uncomfortable silence after that.

Finally the Principal sighed.

"Dyslexia, that seems rather...convenient, especially since he's the only..."

"We both have it ourselves." Piper remarked casually. "Now stop deflecting, what's it going to be?"

The Principal shook his head and finally spoke. "Regardless of what's happened with that teacher, this isn't why we're here right now. That is something to be discussed later."

Piper glanced at Jason, winked and turned back to the Principal.

"Oh, I think we can forget about it, it's not as if he won't recover." She said.

The Principal's face went slack for a moment and finally, after promising a full investigation, they left, relieved that things had been resolved, despite having to resort to Piper's Charmspeak. Now they had to get Ralph and Lacie home and tell them about their past and to reveal the truth to them about the Gods and their developing powers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Okay, next up, Hazel and Frank and their kids, any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson: Lights of the Future**

Chapter 5 of my Percy Jackson story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Glad you liked that part, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
LoveLunaLovegood: Thanks, I'm actually going to be using both of those ideas, although only the first one in this chapter, the other will be in chapter 7.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After yet another hard day's work, Frank was glad to get home. He was even more glad to see Hazel and the kids.

"Daddy!" They both yelled.

Grinning he knelt down as they ran to him and hugged them.

"Hey there you two." He said jovially as he stood up, holding them both.

Hazel smiled as she too approached and they briefly kissed.

"How was your day?" She asked.

He nodded. "Not too bad, busy as usual, always glad to get home."

Hazel grinned at that. "I can imagine; well, we still have time before dinner, it's nice out, let's go enjoy the garden."

Frank couldn't agree more and so, with Samuel and Casey finally being put down and running on ahead, they headed out into the fresh air, bright sun and comfortable peace of their garden. Under their parents watchful eye, the kids played together. Meanwhile, Hazel seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Did you hear about yesterday?" She asked carefully.

Frank thought for a moment. "You mean with Ralph?"

She nodded and he replied in kind. "Yeah, I did...So that's Percy and Annabeth and Jason and Piper...Think we're next?"

"It would make sense I suppose...question is, how much longer?" She replied.

Frank shrugged. "I'll be honest, my money is on today."

"Me too." Hazel admitted.

They sat for a while, not only watching their kids as a parent should, but also keeping an eye out, in case that moment they felt was coming did indeed come.

Sure enough, they did not have to wait long; for at that moment they heard the kids shouting. They looked up and Hazel tensed, for surrounding Samuel, coming out of the ground, were numerous diamonds.

"Samuel, Casey, come here." She called out as she rushed over to them, Frank right behind her.

The kids ran up to their parents, eyes wide.

"Mommy, what happened?" Samuel asked; clearly scared.

Casey was nearly trembling. "Shiny stones, come out of the ground, but we didn't dig..."

Hazel nodded. "Yes, we know, this is going to be...kind of hard to explain, but what you just did. Mommy can do it too?"

"And daddy?" They chorused.

Frank shook his head. "I'm...different; c'mon inside, it's nearly dinner time, we'll talk about it over dinner."

Hazel nodded and they each took one of the kids hands and together headed back to the house. Sharing a look they knew, this was going to be an interesting talk, they had already heard how Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason had to deal with this talk; now it was their turn. Thankfully they had been forewarned and therefore, felt ready.

"One thing I need to know just now." Hazel asked. "Just before the stones appeared, who touched the ground, with their hand."

"I did." Samuel replied.

Hazel nodded, now she knew who had inherited, or at least was showing signs of inheriting, one of her powers. Things were going to get very interesting indeed it seemed.

* * *

Later that night, while the kids slept, Hazel was on the phone, talking to Piper.

"Wow, so, that's all of us except Leo and Calypso now...Guess they'll be seeing Tony catch on fire any day now." Piper was saying as Hazel finished her story.

Laughing Hazel couldn't agree more. "True and you know Leo, he's going to be over the moon."

They both laughed at that, already their kids were showing signs of their heritage, it was going to be a very interesting few years ahead of them and it looked like they were going to have to contact some old friends too, to help prepare the kids for what they would face in the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we know what's coming next, so my question this time is, who should be the one to first see Tony on fire?


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson: Lights of the Future**

Chapter 6 of my Percy Jackson story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **TooManyOTPs35111: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it all; well, you suggested Leo, someone else suggested Calypso, so I decided by coin flip, anyway, hope you continue to enjoy :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
. .435: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it, afraid it's not possible to delete, only guest reviews can be deleted and only by the person who received them. I've already explained this one, they are the length they are going to be, simple as that :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Emily Wayfarer: Thanks, well you suggested her, someone else suggested Leo, so I decided by coin flip.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Calypso shook her head; not even sure where to begin. She knew, as always, she'd have to keep her eyes open.

' _Wonder what Tony or Leo decided to get up to today...what pranks they have in mind.'_ She thought fondly with a smile. _'Ah, but I wouldn't have them any other way.'_

She still recalled the time she discovered her pregnancy, it had been a surprise for certain. She hadn't even thought of something like that happening, yet it did. Informing Leo about it had marked the only time, ever, she had seen him at a loss for words. She also could have sworn his eyes would pop out of his head, they were that wide.

She smiled in remembrance. _'Once he finally registered it he was so excited...it was so sweet.'_

Shaking her head, still enjoying the memories she made her way through the house; keeping her eyes open. She could hear the music on in their garage and knew Leo was there, no doubt working on something as usual.

But then all thoughts vanished from her mind when she heard Tony screaming. She reacted at once, rushing through to his room; only to be confronted with a sight she had expected, but hoped wouldn't come so soon. Tony was on fire.

She shook her head.

"Oh no, Tony, Tony!" She cried out.

He turned to her, eyes wide. "Mommy!"

She shook her head. "Tony, look at me, does it hurt?"

He paused and then, surprised, shook his head.

It was as she though. "Right, just, hold on, I can't pick you up like this. Let me get Daddy."

She quickly called Leo.

"Uh, what is it, I'm..." He began to reply.

"Leo Valdez, get your butt up here." She shot back. "Tony is on fire."

She heard his footsteps coming like thunder after that. "No way, he..."

Leo entered the room and stared in amazement upon seeing Tony; until Calypso cleared her throat.

"Wanna pick him up before the floor catches fire?"

Leo reacted at once, lifting Tony up off the floor and doing what he could to help douse the flames.

Grinning he spoke. "There we go, it's okay, little man, it's cool."

"Daddy, fire, me go fire..." Tony whimpered.

Leo nodded. "I know kiddo, I know. It's...boy, we thought we'd have time, but..."

Seeing Tony's look, Leo put him at ease; by holding up his hand and letting it go on fire before putting it out.

"See, daddy can do it too."

Calypso smiled. "You're not the only one Tony; also, your cousins are similar, they can do strange things too...It's, going to be hard to explain, but we'll do our best."

Leo nodded and Tony seemed to calm down a little, reassured by the news about the others no doubt.

Together they headed downstairs, carrying Tony, ready to finally tell him the truth. As they did so, they reflected on how that was all of them now, all the families now had at least one child showing traits of inherited parts of their parents abilities.

They had to be honest, none of them had any ideas how their kids would grow up and how their Demigod powers would affect them. But now, they were starting to see and it was becoming more and more prominent.

They'd need to get to work soon; teaching the kids how to control their capabilities, instead of just relying on the Mist to cover things up, better to avoid such incidents in the first place.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson: Lights of the Future**

Chapter 7 of my Percy Jackson story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **IsleOfFlightlessBirds435: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jemma Cross: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

' _How do I get myself into these situations.'_ Was the most prevalent thought going through Nico Di Angelo's mind.

He literally didn't know where to turn and he could swear he wasn't going to have a home left by the end of the day.

"Alright, everyone just calm down..." He tried, but his words fell on deaf ears.

He groaned, babysitting kids was bad enough; babysitting ADHD kids was harder; but add in the fact that all _eight_ kids that had been left in his care were Demigods, it was chaos waiting to happen.

Shaking his head as he tried once more to put the fire on Tony's head out, Nico sighed. _'Why did I agree to this; I mean, okay, at first it probably wouldn't have been bad but...c'mon...'_

Nico had idea how such scheduling conflicts occurred between his fellow Demigods, but what was supposed to just be a nice day with Uncle Nico taking care of Samuel and Casey turned into Nico running an unofficial, unpaid, babysitting service as Luke, Emma, Richard, Ralph, Lacie and Tony all got added to that mix.

' _You've gotta be kidding me, how do I even...'_ He thought, before having to stop himself.

He had to rush over and intervene as Casey, Samuel and Lacie all wanted to see Luke manipulating the water from tape again. He had only just cleaned up from last time.

"Guys, please." He said softly but firmly. "Didn't your parents tell you this is dangerous, what can happen?"

They all turned to him, but then Casey gave her usual toothy grin. "Sure, but we're not scared of monsters, your here, Uncle Nico."

Nico honestly didn't know what to say to that.

He was jolted out of that however by the sight of something which confused him. All the cushions and pillows in the house were accounted for, yet it seemed Casey was sitting on something. It made sense when she finally stood up and he saw, of all things a tail.

' _Gods, how, what…?'_ Were his confused jumble of thoughts.

Unsure what to make of it; he rushed to the phone and called quickly. It did not take long for Hazel to answer.

"Nico?"

He spoke at once, his uncertainty making him frantic. "Hazel, my niece just grew a tail!"

There was a brief pause before she replied. "Oh, again?"

"What do I…?" He began before stopping. "Wait, again!?"

Hazel laughed and explained. "She did it before, two days ago...Look, don't worry about it, it's just her taking after Frank. Uh, I have to go, but I will call again soon, okay."

Nico bit his lip, giving Hazel enough time to hang up. He groaned, no, it was not okay. He was stuck in the house with eight young hyperactive kids and no idea what to do.

"Nico."

He turned, almost letting out a sigh of relief, standing there, looking perplexed, was his salvation. Will Solace.

* * *

Finally, all the kids were relaxed, the younger ones were asleep, the older ones watching a Disney movie. Nico let out his relieved sigh at last.

"Thanks Will, I...I was going crazy there."

Grinning Will nodded. "No worries Nico, how could I possibly resist helping you."

Nico bit back his short laugh. "I'm serious; I was, lost till you showed up."

"Well now you know, you get saddled with babysitting again, just call me up." Will replied.

Nico smiled at that and nodded; then adding to his relief, at last he heard the cars pulling up. The various parents had arrived.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Right, just one more chapter to go, an epilogue if you will, ten years into the future, we will see the kids as teenagers now and of course, as full-fledged warriors and such now :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy Jackson: Lights of the Future**

Final chapter of my Percy Jackson story, just a small epilogue set ten years later, just to finish off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Jemma Cross: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and oh, you bet they are :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Eighteen year old Luke Jackson grinned to himself as he leaned back slightly, relaxing by the side of the lake in Camp Half-Blood. He wasn't alone either, his girlfriend, sixteen year old Lacie Grace, sat by his side, the two of them enjoying a quiet moment together.

"Hard to believe...how things have changed." He muttered.

Lacie nodded. "I wonder, if this is how our parents felt when they were here...It feels like, no matter what happens in the world...this place never changes."

Luke smirked at that. "True, but that's part of it's charm huh?"

Lacie laughed a little and they kissed. The ten years had transformed them, now, aside from having his mother's eyes, Luke was the spitting image of his father when his father had been eighteen. Lacie now wore her black hair long and tied back, both were much taller now, Luke had a muscular build honed from so many years of practice. Lacie maintained a slender yet strong build.

"Our parents had such a dramatic past...they're hoping ours is calmer." Lacie admitted. "But I wouldn't a little adventure I suppose."

Nodding Luke agreed. "Oh yeah, me too."

Hearing their names called they stood up and turned, grinning as the rest of their family approached. Emma and Richard, now seventeen and fifteen respectively. Ralph, also eighteen. Fifteen year old Samuel and fourteen year old Casey and finally, thirteen year old Tony. The gang was all together again and they swore, just as they had around five years ago; no matter what, they would stay together, like their families, and look towards the future and whatever it may hold for them.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
